This invention lies in the field of portable radio transceiver devices. More particularly, it concerns a low power transceiver, such as used in the citizen band radio transceivers, adapted to be used as a free standing system when supplied with battery power and antenna, or alternatively used as a radio cartridge to be inserted into a tape cartridge player.
In the prior art, there are a number of models of conventional tape cartridge decks, or players, which are mounted in vehicles or in other locations and are supplied with appropriate power and loud speakers, etc.
There are also radio receivers which have been designed within the confines of a cartridge shaped housing, which can be inserted into and played out through the conventional tape decks. However, there has heretofore not been any device comprising a radio transmitter and receiver, which is adapted as a cartridge to be inserted into a conventional cartridge type tape player, and to utilize the power and the loud speakers of said player. Said radio transmitter and receiver also being adapted to be supplied with a separate battery power supply and to be used as a freestanding transceiver instrument.